


Evergreen Magic

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Daphne comes home to a Christmas tree that defies taste. Can she get TOny to come with her for find the perfect tree?





	Evergreen Magic

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/45502489635/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

“What is _that_?” Daphne’s shout could be heard throughout the entire apartment.

“A Christmas tree?” Tony chuckled as he watched the sparks light in her eyes. “You have been so busy getting holiday orders ready, that I thought I would surprise you.”

“I’m surprised alright” Daphne stared at the pink and silver-foil monstrosity standing the middle of their living room. “ _That_ is not a Christmas tree. I don’t know what it is, but I know what it is not.”

“So, what do you propose we do about it?” Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched his wife circle the tree. “We have two days to get this place in shape for the party and you are making jewelry until all hours of the night.”

“I have three designs to finish tomorrow and then the work lets up until February.” Daphne shrugged as she sank onto the couch. “I appreciate the effort, but _THAT_ is not a Christmas tree.”

“So what do you propose we do?” Tony walked towards the fire place. “It’s not like we have time to do anything together. I do have a company to run and the world to save.”

Daphne pulled her wand from her sleeve and flicked it twice. The first flick resulted in a small bottle on the coffee table. The second, caused a shower of pink and silver sparks and the disappearance of their Christmas tree.

“Darling, what was that about?” Tony looked between the space where the tree had been and his wife. “Now, we are further behind and I have to be in the lab all day tomorrow. How are we going to get this place ready?”

“We are going to the tree farm in Vermont and finding the perfect tree.” Daphne pulled the stopper from the bottle on the table and took a sip. “Have a sip before we go. Just a little bit of luck and we will be done in a snap.”

“What is that?” Tony eyed the small bottle suspiciously. “What sort of potion have you cooked up in that little bottle of yours?”

“Liquid Luck,” Daphne sighed and handed the bottle to Tony. “A small sip of the _Felix Felicis_ potion and we will be on our way. It will bring us luck in finding the perfect tree. Just a little bit of magic.”

“I had us the perfect tree,” Tony muttered as he stared at the bottle in Daphne’s hand. “And you just magiced it away and expect me to go to Vermont and back tonight?”

“Take a sip and go put on some lumberjack clothes.” Daphne got up from the couch and headed for their bedroom. “I have a perfectly cute outfit from Pansy. We apparate in twenty minutes.”

Tony continued to grumble as he followed Daphne to their bedroom. “It takes hours to find a perfect tree and then how are we going to get it back here?”

“That is what magic is for.” Daphne shrugged out of her dress and wandered to the closet. “The potion you should have taken a sip of will give us the luck we need to find the tree quickly. Then we can come home and warm up by the fire.”

“I like the warm up by the fire part.” Tony watched Daphne pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a flannel shirt. “I guess I could play lumberjack for you if you are going to run around the woods in that outfit. How are we getting the tree back here?”

“Just a little spell or two.” Daphne sat on the bed. “We have to leave soon. That suit is not going to stand up in the woods. Just put on your hot lumberjack cloths and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“We are going to need more than luck to get this all done.” Tony continued to grumble as he began to undress. “I had a perfectly good tree and she changes her mind, and now I am going to wander the woods of Vermont to find a new tree. Makes perfect sense to me.”

“Tick tock, Stark.” Daphne reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “We leave in ten minutes. Quit groaning and get ready.”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Tony was trying to figure out where he had left his stomach. He was never going to get used to apparating. He always felt green around the gills for an hour after she grabbed his arm, and she wanted to repeat the process before he had recovered from the first trip.

“Daphne, dear, can we please slow down. Some of us don't do well with apparating.” Tony continued to hold his stomach as he followed Daphne through the woods. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“The perfect Christmas tree, grumpy pants.” Daphne twirled on the snowy path. “My nose tells me it is right over the next hill. We have luck on our side.”

“I’m not so sure about this.” Tony watched her twirl and looked at the trees around them. “Everything looks scrawny and brown here. Are you sure we are in the right spot?”

“Just over the hill. I know it.” Daphne grabbed Tony’s hand. “Trust me. It’s just over the next hill.”

“I hope so. We don’t have whole lot of light left.” Tony followed his excited wife. “How are we going to cut down this tree and get it home before we lose the light. We don’t even have a saw.”

“Magic, my love.” Daphne pulled her wand out of her coat sleeve. “A little luck and some holiday magic. Trust me.”

“Last time I trusted you, we ended up drunk and married in a Las Vegas wedding chapel.” Tony could not help but laugh as he thought of the night they had finally tied the knot. “What was in that drink you gave me?”

“Just a little luck.” Daphne’s laugh filled the meadow as the reached the top of the hill. “Tony, look. There it is. Our tree.”

Tony let go of Daphne’s hand as she ran down the hill to a snow covered pine in the center of the meadow. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Daphne asked as she danced around the tree.

“It will do.” Tony walked up to the tree and tugged on a few branches. “Now all we have to do it cut it down and get it back to New York … We did not exactly bring an axe or come here in a truck, my dear.”

“ _Detrunco Bratus_.” With a flick of her wand, Daphne cut the tree and the base and laid it gently in the snow. “All we have to do is get this beauty home and set up.”

“Nicely done, my dear.” Tony wrapped his arms around Daphne from behind and kissed her cheek. “How exactly do you plan to do that?”

“Just a little tracer spell on the tree. Then, a little apprating and an accio or two.” Daphne smiled and raised her wand again. “Get ready to go.”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Tony let his fingers drift down Daphne’s back as he watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. Daphne had gotten the tree home and set up by the time his stomach had calmed down enough the help her decorate. He had to admit, it was more fun to string the lights and hang the ornaments with her than it had been to ask two staff members to decorate the pink thing. They had enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate in the glow of the decorated tree to end their evening. She had fallen asleep watching the lights twinkle as they talked about good Christmas memories.

He really should take them both to bed. She had jewelry to finish and he had a prototype to draft plans for in the morning. But, he was counting his blessing by the twinkling lights of their Christmas tree. The biggest blessing of them all was in his arms. Leaning his head against hers, Tony fell asleep holding his wife and dreamed of Christmases to come.


End file.
